Sonic boom precure
=Story= ---- In each person resides a Heart Flower, which is connected to the great Heart Tree that watches over everyone. Protecting this tree are the Heartcatch PreCures, who defend it against the Desert Apostles, who plan to wilt everything and turn the world into a desert. However, when the current PreCure, Danny Phantom (Cure Moonlight), is defeated in battle and the Heart Tree loses its flowers, she sends two fairies, Cutemon And Cosmo (Chypre and Coffret), to the surface in order to seek out her replacement. They find Tomoki Himi (Tsubomi Hanasaki), a shy flower-loving girl that had just moved into the city with her family. Joined by her new friend, Dudley Puppy (Erika Kurumi), who becomes Cure Marine, she becomes Chakmon (Cure Blossom) and fight against the Desert Apostles who transform the wilting Heart Flowers inside people into monsters known as Desertarians. By defeating these monsters, they gain Heart Seeds which allow the Heart Tree to become healthier again. As the story goes on, they are later joined by Zorori (Itsuki Myoudouin), who becomes Kaiketsu Zorori (Cure Sunshine), and Danny Fanton (Yuri Tsukikage), who regains her powers as Danny Phantom (Cure Moonlight).Dr. Eggman has done it this time! He created a powerful lazer gun that could cause ultimate destruction to Sonic's world! Once he shoots it, Sonic's land immediately shakes and crumbles into an earthquake! All his friends are dying due to Eggman's lazer gun, and Sonic tries to stop him! But there was no use. The lazer gun was too powerful to him. Soon enough, even Eggman gets harmed by the intense power of the gun! Just before the world looked like it was going to end, the seven chaos emeralds(don't ask how they were nearby Sonic) then float and emit a strong light on Sonic, which then spreads to his friends, and soon, his world. Little did anyone know, that light was to protect them from ultimate destruction...and to make them reborn as humans on Earth.Now, Sonic and his friends, reborn as humans, are enjoying their lives so far without any memory of their past lives as anthropomorphic animals. Until Sonic then finds some strange blue jewel that looks like a chaos emerald...And majorythem came out and tell sonic (his human form) he was killed and his friends become precure =Characters= ---- =Pretty Cure Teams= Team Heroes Sonny/Cure Sonic The first to become a Pretty Cure. He is Sonic's reincarnation. He's pretty much a laid-back person, but is very fast and wins races. However, he is revealed to have a fear of water due to drowning every time he tries to swim. He also likes to eat chili dogs to the extent of eating hundreds of them. He possesses the blue/sapphire chaos emerald, which he and his teammates use for transformation. As Cure Sonic, he gains speed shoes that he uses to run even faster than he usually does and to perform the attack "Speed Dash". His theme color is blue. Tallis/Cure Tails The second to become a Pretty Cure. He is Tails's reincarnation. Still Sonny/Sonic's best friend, he's a genius and knows how to fix things easily. He's also pretty agile. He can use the blue chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Sonny/Sonic, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Tails, he gains a disc that he can put on his back and gain a double-taillike propeller to fly and perform the attack "Aerial Ace". His theme color is yellow. {C}Klass/Cure Knuckles {C}The third to become a Pretty Cure. He is Knuckles's reincarnation. Still Sonny/Sonic's friend and rival, he's a professional boxer and wrestler. Like his original self, he can still be hot-headed at times. In the second season, he is hinted to have a crush on many girls like Tia/Tikal, Sonia, Roxana/Rouge, Julia/Julie-su, and Shana/Shade, which makes him get teased by Sonny/Sonic often about it. He can use the blue chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Sonny/Sonic, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Knuckles, he gains boxing gloves with spikes that he uses to punch directly and to perform the attack "Powered Plug". His theme color is red. Team Dark Shawn/Cure Shadow He is Shadow's reincarnation. He's still Sonny/Sonic's friend and rival, and tries to beat him on speed. He is said to be kind of emo, but he actually isn't, only a little depressed due a past incident that gave him amnesia, even though his memory is fully regained now. In the second season, he then works as an agent in GUN. He possesses the purple/onyx chaos emerald that he and his teammates use for transformation. As Cure Shadow, he gains skates that he uses to run faster, but also easier. He can perform the attack "Warped Blast'. His theme color is black. Roxana/Cure Rouge She is Rouge's reincarnation. She's very rich and really sneaky. She's Shawn/Shadow's friend and possibly even crush, but no one knows. She works as an agent for GUN. Occasionally, she can tease Klass/Knuckles a lot and they are hinted to have some love-hate relationship because of that. She can use the purple chaos emerald to transform, but if she's away from Shawn/Shadow, she is able to transform without it. As Cure Rouge, she can easily fly without wings and gains pearls which she uses as bombs and to perform the attack "Jewel Cascade". Her theme colors are white and black, with hints of purple. Omar/Cure Omega He is Omega's human reincarnation. At first he was very distant, but eventually helps Shawn/Shadow and Roxana/Rouge with their missions, especially when the missions are from GUN, which he is an agent from as well. He can use the purple chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Shawn/Shadow, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Omega, he gains lasers to perform the attack "Shooting Eradication". His theme colors are black and red, with hints of yellow. Team Rose Amy/Cure Rose She is Amy's reincarnation. She still has a crush on Sonny/Sonic and still chases after him, much to his annoyance, but she does realize that he's developing more feelings for her as the series progresses. If she gets mad, she can get pretty scary and destructive, but that doesn't happen often. She possesses the red/ruby chaos emerald that she and her teammates use to transform. As Cure Rose, she gains a hammer that she can use to smash enemies and to perform the attack "Piko Piko Tornado". Her theme color is pink. Cara/Cure Cream She is Cream's reincarnation. She's very shy and loves animals, but can be strong when angered. She carries around a bubble-shaped doll/toy named Cheese. She can use the red chaos emerald to transform, but if she's away from Amy/Rose, she is able to transform without it. As Cure Cream, her twintailed hair grows long and big enough for her to flap them like wings and fly. Also, Cheese is able to move and float, which Cream can use to command the attack "Super Sweet Punch". Her theme color is orange. Ben/Cure Big He is Big's reincarnation. He's not actually big in his reincarnation form, but he still retains his love of fishing and has a pet frog named Froggy. He's very nice to the girls in his team, and doesn't care if the other guys tease him. He can use the red chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Amy/Rose, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Big, he gains some kind of "fishing" rod that he uses to lure enemies to the teammates so they can attack and to perform the attack "Spike Reel". His theme color is purple. Team Chaotix Venec/Cure Vector He is Vector's reincarnation. He's the leader of the Chaotix Detectives and tries his best to work in order to get paid. Because of that, he can be quite bossy. He possesses the green/peridot chaos emerald that he and his teammates use to transform. As Cure Vector, he gains some kind of cannon, which he uses to perform the attack "Fiery Gumballs". His theme color is lime green. Ethan/Cure Espio He is Espio's reincarnation. He's like a ninja and can secretly attack his villains without any notice. He can suspect what may be a trick or scam. He can use the green chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Venec/Vector, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Espio, he can turn invisible when he needs to and gains "stars" that he uses to perform the attack "Ninja Stars". His theme color is magenta. Charlie/Cure Charmy He is Charmy's reincarnation. He does act bubbly and careless at times, but is very useful in dire situations. He can use the green chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Venec/Vector, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Charmy, he gains a needlelike missile that he uses to perform the attack "Deadly Sting". HIs theme colors are black and orange. Team Future Simon/Cure Silver He is Silver's reincarnation. He practices some kind of unknown religion and meditates a few times, but he still does hang out with his friends. Usually when he's with Shawn/Shadow, he can be teased in the friend/enemy way, even though Shawn/Shadow considers it the enemy way. He is revealed to have a part-time job somewhere, but it doesn't get revealed until sometime in the second season. He possesses the white/diamond chaos emerald, which he and his teammates use to transform. As Cure Silver, he gains glowing-green discs attached to his gloves that he uses to perform telekinesis, to float without falling, and to perform the attack "Teleporting Meditation". HIs theme color is white. Bella/Cure Blaze She is Blaze's reincarnation. Still Silver's best friend(and possibly even crush), she is known as a famous fire dancer. She's also revealed to be very good at gymnastics. She can use the white chaos emerald to transform, but if she's away from Simon/Silver, she is able to transform without it. As Cure Blaze, she gains a fire stick that she uses to perform the attack "Flaming Dance". Her theme color is lavender. Mark/Cure Metal He is Metal Sonic's reincarnation. Unlike the original Metal Sonic, though, he's actually not evil, just distant toward others for a while like Omar/Omega. He can use the white chaos emerald to transform, but if he's away from Simon/Silver, he is able to transform without it. As Cure Metal, he gains skates with a built in booster to give him a dash of speed. He can perform the attack "Alloy Reaction". His theme color is navy blue. Team Babylon Jeff/Cure Jet He is Jet's reincarnation. He's very skillful and fast when riding on skateboards/skates/snowboards and is the leader of the Babylon Treasurers. Like Venec/Vector, he works hard when it comes to missions, but he tries to be fair once in a while. He possesses the yellow/topaz chaos emerald, which he and his teammates use to transform. As Cure Jet, he gains a hoverboard that allows him to ride easily and catch up with fast enemies. He can perform the attack "Aero Stunt". His theme color is green. Wahida/Cure Wave She is Wave's reincarnation. She's known to be a professional mechanic and treats Jeff like a younger brother. She can use the yellow chaos emerald to transform, but if she's away from Jeff/Jet, she is able to transform without it. As Cure Wave, she gains some kind of wrench/blade that she uses for hitting the enemies and for performing the attack "Destructive Anchor". Her theme color is violet. Steve/Cure Storm He is Storm's reincarnation. He looks up to Jeff as his boss and can get very powerful when angered at anything. He can use the yellow chaos emerald to transform, but if he's way from Jeff/Jet, he is able to transform without it, As Cure Storm, he also gains gloves that he uses to punch, to shoot energy balls, and to perform the attack "Raging Barrage". His theme color is grey. Majorythem-she lives in the precure kingdom and transforms into neo milky rose. PRETTY CURE AND ALLIES Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio Voiced by: Emma Watson (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) Haruhi is a reality-warping teenage girl who, bored with the mundane, finally gets her chance to stand out when the mascot Evo transforms her into a Cure to fight forces sent by Fujiwara to wreak havoc on Nishinomiya. The day after, she starts recruiting new Cures on the pretense that she's forming a new club. Once everyone is gathered, it turns out she really IS forming a new club--specifically, the SOS Brigade. The club just serves as a front for the Cures' activities (although the club also does other mundane stuff, e.g. searching for paranormal activity she'd been hoping to see for three years). She unwittingly invents time travel later in the series. A tomboyish aspect of her casual wardrobe from the source material is Flanderized here; her main casual outfits will always incorporate cuffed jean shorts (worn over red tights when it gets colder). As Cure Dio, she wears a red frilly midriff-baring top with red bow in front, wrist-length white gloves, cuffed jean shorts, red thigh-high stockings, and white boots. She retains her trademark yellow headband from her civilian form. She is named after either an Italian translation of what the Organization perceives her as or her favorite (non-Ozzy) Black Sabbath vocalist. Evidence of the latter includes ownership of copies of Heaven and Hell (on vinyl, cassette, 8-track, and CD), Mob Rules (on vinyl, cassette, and CD), and Dehumanizer U.S. Edition (on vinyl, cassette, and CD), as well as frequent use of the "metal horns". Kiyohiko Tanigawa/Cure Chiave {C}Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) Kyon for short. Kiyohiko is a normal teenage boy who wishes to live his life the way he wants to. That changes when Haruhi comes into his life and demands that he help her fight Fujiwara's forces. He has no choice but to accept when his friends Taniguchi and Kunikida are in danger. His casual wardrobe consists of the first thing he grabs from his dresser on any given day. As Cure Chiave, he wears a brown top with edgy shoulder pads, a red visor, dark brown shorts, and short brown boots. He is named after an Italian translation of "key". Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre Voiced by: Minori Chihara (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) Yuki is a bookworm Haruhi and Kyon encounter in the Literature Clubroom while searching for their new base of operations. An enemy agent is her call to action as she becomes a Cure within minutes of the invasion. She wears glasses until episode 9, when she removes her helmet and finally lets Kyon get a good look at her face in Cure form, leading him to blurt out that she looks cuter without her glasses. She often wears her school uniform wherever she goes. As Cure Extraterrestre, she wears a white full-body jumpsuit with blue Tron lines, silver helmet with blue visor, white gloves, and silver boots. She is named after an Italian translation of "alien". Mikuru Asahina/Cure Tempo Voiced by: Yuko Goto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) Mikuru is a member of the Calligraphy Club that Haruhi kidnaps because she sees some potential in her as a teammate and club member. Mikuru is a bit hesitant at first to join, but she has no choice when an enemy agent shows up to attack the group. Her casual outfits are girly and semi-formal and often include white tights. As Cure Tempo, she wears a frilly pink dress with pink bow in front, white opera gloves, and pink boots. She is named after an Italian translation of "time". Itsuki Koizumi/Cure Psichico Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) Itsuki is a transfer student who comes in shortly after the SOS Brigade gets started. He works for a mysterious Organization consisting of ESPers and realizes that the time may come when his loyalties are conflicted, but maintains that no matter what, he'll always stick with the SOS Brigade. His casual outfits are not too showy, but not too dull. As Cure Psichico, he wears a purple jumpsuit with silver trim, a purple helmet with black visor, tight-fitting wrist-length purple gloves, and short purple boots. He is named after an Italian translation of "psychic". {C}Ryoko Asakura/Cure Daga {C}Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Bridget Hoffman (English) Ryoko is a friend of Yuki who is the class president in Kyon's class. In reality, she's an agent of Paranormaland sent to watch over Haruhi to see whether what they say about her is true. After seeing a few fights but no reality-warping results, she snaps and tries to kill Kyon in private, only to get her ass handed to her by Cures Dio and Extraterrestre, losing her life in the process. In a later episode, she unexpectedly comes back as Cure Daga, much to Kyon's utter disbelief. As Cure Daga, she wears a black edgy dress over black bike shorts, black gloves, and black boots. Evo/Yasumi Watahashi Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) Evo is an agent of Paranormaland who serves as a mentor to the Cures. After Fujiwara ramps up his assault, she starts attending classes as Haruhi's distant cousin, Yasumi Watahashi. Yasumi is just as moe as Mikuru, if not moreso. Toward the end, she's made an honorary member of the SOS Brigade. =Allies= Max The reincarnation of Manic. Still Sonic's brother, he can be sneaky, but very strong. He does like to play the drums, but can play them too loud that his complex neighbors can hear. Sonia The reincarnation of Sonia. Still Sonic's sister, she's very flexible, skillful at gymnastics(because of that, she and Bella/Blaze are friendly rivals), and smart because of her photographic memory. Sally The reincarnation of Sally Acorn. Sonny/Sonic does develop a crush on her at first and vice versa, but later she then has a relationship with Max/Manic. Julia The reincarnation of Julie-su. She's a martial arts master and, knowing that some of her friends are cures, a trainer for them. Tia The reincarnation of Tikal. She apparently is the first character who has memories of her past life in Moebius(besides Eggman and his robots) and knows her friends' secrets as cures. She hides some secret treasure in her room, but no one knows what it actually is yet. Michael The reincarnation of Mighty. He's the only one out of the Chaotix detectives who isn't a cure. Cosima The reincarnation of Cosmo. She is shy, yet very friendly, and loves animals and flowers, which is why she wears roses on the top of her "odangos" and has a garden in her balcony. Maya The reincarnation of Marine. She's still Bella/Blaze's friend, like in Sonic Rush Adventure. She is very preppy and can be talkative to the extent of being annoying to some people. She dreams of being a sailor one day and tries to make a boat for her to sail in. Maria The reincarnation of Maria. In this version, she is actually a blonde anthropomorphic hedgehog that Shawn/Shadow's grandfather created as a "sister/friend" for him. Unfortunately, she(and her creator) died in a horrible car accident that Shawn/Shadow was also in, which led to his amnesia. In the second season though, the purple chaos emerald reacts strangely, leading her to be reincarnated(again) into a human. After that, she lives in Sally and Julia's dorm and becomes good friends with them. Shana/Cure Shade The reincarnation of Shade. At first she appears masked, like the original Shade from Sonic Chronicles and Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure, but she soon unmasks herself and gains a different outfit. Unlike the original Shade and like Cure Muse though, she appears as no one's ally, but then notices the strength of the cures, specifically Sonny/Sonic's and Klass/Knuckles'. She's very disciplined and courageous, not willing to give up even on a risky task. She possesses the cyan chaos emerald, which she uses to transform, and later, for her attack, "Stealth Stab". Her theme color, masked, is black, while her theme colors, unmasked, are purple, cyan, and orange. Masuko Mika (増子美香 Masuko Mika?) Mika is the chief editor of the Cinq Lumieres News. Her goal is to get the "scoop" on Pretty Cure, but she always either fails or is distracted. Whenever introducing herself, she ask people to call her "Masukomika", a play off of the Japanese "masukomi", which means "mass media". Mrs. Otaka (おタカさん Otaka-san?) The mistress of the cafeteria in girls' school where they always eat lunch. She is a cheerful, middle-aged woman who sometimes gives them good advice. Secretly, she is the school headmistress. Coco (ココ Koko?) One of the mascot creatures from the Palmier Kingdom. Coco is a yellow-furred tanuki-like creature who is searching for the Dream Collet when he meets Nozomi. He is always calm, kind and understanding, especially to Nozomi. When he talks in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-coco". He can transform into a human, and later becomes a teacher at Nozomi's school to keep watch over her under the alias Kokoda Kouji (小々田コージ Kokoda Kooji?). About halfway through the season, it is revealed that he, along with Natts, is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. Natts (ナッツ Nattsu?) Natts another creature from the Palmier Kingdom, resembling a brown squirrel that ends his sentences with "-natts". In the beginning of the series, he is sealed within the Dream Collet and is freed after all five members of Pretty Cure receive their powers. At first, he has an aloof and cold personality due to his past, and he has difficulty trusting Pretty Cure as well as Coco's judgment. However, he eventually warms up to them, especially Komachi, who shares his fondness of books. Like Coco, Natts can transform into an extremely handsome human, acting as the clerk of a jewelry shop called Natts House, by the name Mr. Natsu (夏さん Natsu-san ''?). Like Coco, Natts is also a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. 'Milk' (ミルク ''Miruku?) Debuting half-way through the season, Milk resembles a white and pink lop rabbit who, unlike Nuts and Coco, is unable to transform into a human. Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food and Pretty Cure's treatment of Coco and Natts. Milk wants to be the perfect servant to Coco and Natts and often gets into trouble because of this desire. King Donuts (ドーナツ国王 Doonatsu-kokuou?) The first ruler to be found, he is a small, blue dragon. Donuts is the ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom, which is east of the Palmier Kingdom. He is dignified and smart, but arrogant. Queen Bavarois (パパロア女王 Babaroa-joou?) Bavarois is the second ruler to be found. The pink-and-red colored bird is the Queen of the Bavarois Kingdom, which is south of the Palmier Kingdom. Sociable and energetic, she is talkative to the point of causing problems for others. Her power allows communication between Pretty Cure by making their transformation items act as mobile phones. Princess Crepe (クレープ王女 Kureepu-oujo?) Crepe is a lemon chiffon, orange striped tiger and the third ruler with a Rose Garden Key, princess of the Crepe Kingdom, which is west of the Palmier Kingdom. She is in love with Coco and believes that the two of them became engaged when they were children, but this was merely a cultural misunderstanding on Coco's part. Still, Crepe loves Coco and takes the engagement quite seriously. Crepe's power activates the Milky Note, a laptop built by Natts which produces the Milky Mirror when it is summoned by Natts. King Montblanc (モンブラン国王 Monburan-kokuou?) The last ruler known with a key, he is the king of the Montblanc Kingdom, which is north of the Palmier Kingdom. He is a green and tan turtle, the eldest of all four rulers, despite his cute appearance, and is the most intelligent. Flora (フローラ Furoora?) Flora is the mysterious woman who guards the Cure Rose Garden. She has long, pink hair with a tiara upon her head that is composed of five jewels in each of the five Cures' colors. She has some sort of connection to the boss of Eternal. Syrup (シロップ Shiroppu?) Syrup is a mascot resembling an orange feathered bird. He has amnesia severe enough that he cannot remember where he came from. He is slightly arrogant and works as a delivery boy, but also wishes to help Pretty Cure in order to regain his memories. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-rup". Besides his mascot form, he has two other forms; a giant bird resembling his mascot form that can be used as aerial transportation, and a teenage boy with the human alias Amai Shiroh (甘井シロー Amai Shiroo?). Mailpo (メルポ Merupo?) A walking pink mailbox that works with Syrup and is used for sending and receiving letters. Flappy (フラッピ Furappi?) {C Flappy is the spirit of the Flower and Saki's mascot partner. He has a crush on Choppi and ends his sentences with "-lapi". Choppy (チョッピ Choppi?) Choppy is the spirit of the Bird and Mai's mascot partner. She is not aware of Flappy's crush on her. She ends her sentences with "-chopi". Moop (ムープ Muupu?) Moop is the spirit of the moon from the Fountain of Sky. He ends his sentences with "-mupu". Foop (フープ Fuupu?) Foop is the spirit of the wind from the Fountain of Sky. She ends her sentences with "-pupu". Princess Filia (フィーリア王女 Fiiria-oujo?) The ruler of the Land of Fountains, and Spirit of the World Tree. She appears every time Pretty Cure restores a ruined Fountain and provides a hint on future events. Kiryuu Kaoru (霧生薫 Kiryuu Kaoru?) A denizen of Dark Fall. Together with her sister Michiru, they control the Fountain of Sky. She and Michiru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. Kiryuu Michiru (霧生満 Kiryuu Michiru?) A denizen of Dark Fall and is always together with her sister Kaoru. She and Kaoru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. Mepple (メップル Meppuru?) The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". Mipple (ミップル Mippuru?) The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". Pollun (ポルン Porun?) The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mepple to a great extent. He has mysterious powers that give the girls the Rainbow Bracelets so that they can perform the Rainbow Storm attack. He ends his sentences with "-popo". He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Shiny Luminous. Lulun (ルルン Rurun?) The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Broache to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". Heartiels ( Haateieru?) The twelve Heartiels represent the Queen's embodiment of will. They all represent different moral qualities, such as intelligence and harmony. Queen (クイーン Kuiin?) The queen of the Garden of Light. She is a huge woman, whose height is only rivaled by that of the Dark King. She disappears at the beginning of the series, and her life is represented by Hikari. She has long, golden hair and a pale face. Takashimizu Rina (?) One of Nagisa's best friends. She is the trio's wisest when she needs to be, and is also the defense of the lacrosse team. Kubota Shiho (? Shawna in the English dub) The other friend of Nagisa. Out of the trio, she is the most hyper one, and can often be heard repeating certain words thrice. Takenouchi Yoshimi (? Yvette Woodgrove in the English dub) The teacher of Verone Academy's Cherry Blossom class. Though strict at times, she has a good heart and close relationship with her students. Fujimura Shougo (? Shawn Ferguson in the English dub) Honoka's childhood friend, whom Nagisa has had a crush on from before the series' start. Although nice and cheerful at all times, he does not catch Nagisa's hints. Though he does not like it, friends call him Fujipi (? Fergie in the English dub). Kimata (? Kossner in the English dub) Shougo's best friend who is also part of the football team. He seems to know about Nagisa's crush on Shougo. Fujita Akane (? Alex in the English dub) Former lacrosse captain when she was a Verone Academy student, she now owns a mobile takoyaki shop that Nagisa, Honoka and their friends frequently visit. Nakagawa Yumiko (? Nickie in the English dub) The present captain of the lacrosse team and a senior student. The principal (?) The principal of Verone Academy. Though he may look strict, he is actually very calm and slightly goofy. The vice-principal (? Mr. Weaver in the English dub) Vice-principal of Verone Academy, and tries desperately to be on the principal's good side, following him everywhere. Tarte (タルト Taruto?) A ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is Chiffon's caretaker and speaks in Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world on his search for Pretty Cure. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. Chiffon (シフォン Shifon?) A baby fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets. Chiffon likes to play practical jokes on others, often by using her esper powers. The mark on Chiffon's forehead gives a light that has many different abilities, including bestowing Pretty Cure with the ability to transform and giving them some of their power ups. Elder Tiramisu (長老ティラミス Chourou Tiramisu?) {C The owl-like elder of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is the one who summons the Pickruns to look for Pretty Cure. Waffle (ワッフル Wafuru?) Waffle is Tarte's father and king of the Kingdom of Sweets. Azukina (アズキーナ Azukiina?) Tarte's fiancee who loves him very much and supports him in whatever he is doing. She is also a fairy, but strongly resembles a chipmunk with pink fur. Kaoru (カオルちゃん Kaoru-chan?) Kaoru sells donuts in a park and plays the consultant role for Pretty Cure when they are feeling down. Owing to a contract that Tart can get doughnuts for free by entertaining solicitation, he also shares the secret of the existence of Tart and Chiffon. Chinen Miyuki (ミユキ Miyuki?) Miyuki is the leader of the famous dance unit Trinity and Pretty Cure's dance group, Clover's, coach. Although strict and hard-driving, Love absolutely admires her. She is later admitted into the secret life of her students. Chinen Daisuke (知念大輔 Chinen Daisuke?) Miyuki's younger brother and is one of Love's classmates. He likes Love and often tries to impress her throughout the series but sometimes ends up in a friendly fight with her. Sawa Yuki (沢 裕喜?) Another of Love's classmates who has a huge crush on Miki, though he thinks Cure Berry looks nice, too. Mikoshiba Kento (御子柴 健人?) Love's classmate and the heir to Mikoshiba Zaibatsu. He has a tall figure, a gentle appearance, wears glasses, and is very timid. Ichijo Kazuki (一条 和希?) Kazuki is Miki's 13-year-old younger brother who lives separate from Miki with their father ever since their parents divorced, and he attens the same school as Miki. Miki often exploits him to go out with her and pose as her boyfriend to keep away other boys. He has had low blood pressure since birth, which has given him low confidence. Despite that, he aspires to become a doctor one day. Momozono Keitarou (桃園 圭太郎?) Love's father, a development chief for a company that makes wigs. Momozono Ayumi (桃園 あゆみ?) Love's mother, who loves her family very much and is gentle and understanding to everyone. She has been the champion in the beauty contest of Yotsuba Town once. Yamabuki Tadashi (山吹 正?) Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and is very knowledgeable about animals, a quality that Inori admires greatly. Yamabuki Naoko (山吹 尚子?) Inori's mother and her husband's assitant in his clinic. Reika & Nana (レイカとナナ?) The two other members of Trinity besides Miyuki. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Chypre (シプレ Shipure?) A fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. Coffret (コフレ Kofure?) Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get ahold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. Master Coupe (コッペ様 Koppe-sama?) A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to tranform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. Potpourri (ポプリ Popuri?) A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. He is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off.HPC21 Cologne (コロン Koron?) Cologne was Yuri's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifce to save Yuri.HPC33 Kurumi Erika takes it upon herself to restart the Fashion Club, becoming its president. Along with Hanasaki Tsubomi and Myoudouin Itsuki, she eventually recruits the following people into the club. Sawai Naomi (沢井なおみ Sawai Naomi?) Sakuma Toshiko (佐久間としこ Sakuma Toshiko?) Kuroda Rumiko (黒田るみこ Kuroda Rumiko?) Shiku Nanami (志久ななみ Shiku Nanami?) Acting mother for her household, in the absence of her late mother. She joins the fashion club after Erika and Tsubomi (with the help of Nanami's little sister, Shiku Rumi) convince her that she needs to have her own life, too. Hanasaki Kaoruko (花咲薫子 Hanasaki Kaoruko?) Tsubomi's grandmother, who Tsubomi often used to visit and stay with in the past. She used to be Pretty Cure in her youth, her Cure alias being Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyuafurawaa?). Kurumi Momoka (来海ももか Kurumi Momoka?) Erika's 17-year-old sister. She is a charisma model for a fashion magazine and the source of Erika's complex, as she thinks Momoka is much more beautiful and mature than her. Her best friend is Yuri. 'Hummy' (ハミィ Hamii?) is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness until she met both Kanade and Hibiki. Mephisto (メフィスト Mefisuto?) is the king of the nation Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. Bassdrum (バスドラ Basudora?), Baritone (バリトン Bariton?), and Falsetto (ファルセット Farusetto?) are the ministers of Mephisto and the chorus Trio the Minor ( Torio za Mainaa?), who work with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. They used worked in Major Land as the Three Musketeers. Aphrodite (アフロディテ Afurodite?) is the queen of the nation "Major Land". She hosts the anniversary of the Melody of Happiness to pray for the peace of all worlds. Higashiyama Seika (東山 聖歌 Higashiyama Seika?) is the president of the sweets club, and Kanade refers to her as the "Queen of Sweets". She does not seem to like to be adressed so formally, however, and asks Kanade to call her by her first name. The Fairy Tones are nine creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Minamino Souta (南野 奏太 Minamino Souta?) is Kanade's younger brother. While he seems to get on Kanade's nerves she really does care for him. Ouji Masamune (王子 正宗 Masamune Ouji?) Leader of the "musical princes" orchestra club. he is very popular with the girls and Kanade has a crush on him. Nishijima Waon (西島 和音 Waon Nishijima?) is a classmate of Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen, she plays on the soccer team with Hibiki and appears to have a close relationship with her. Candy (キャンディ Kyandi?) Candy is the mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth to collect the Cure Decor to save Märchenland. Hoshizora Miyuki (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki?) A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!". She transforms into Cure Happy and uses the power of light. Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. Kise Yayoi (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi?) A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning. Midorikawa Nao (緑川 なお Midorikawa Nao?) A tomboyish girl from a family with many brothers who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things don't go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March who uses the power of wind. Aoki Reika (青木 れいか Aoki Reika?) The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practises judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of water and ice. Hojo Hibiki (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki?) is 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. Minamino Kanade (南野　奏 Minamino Kanade?) is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. Siren (セイレーン Seireen?) / Ellen Kurokawa (黒川エレン Kurokawa Eren?) is a former Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she at some point betrayed the Major Land and allied Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako?) is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Souta Minamino. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. Her alter ego is Cure Muse. Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi?) A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyuaburossamu?). Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika?) She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model and whom Erika is really jealous of. Erika is very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Her catchphrase is "Even my heart, wider than the ocean, has reached its limit!". Her theme color is light blue, and her alter ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyuamarin?). Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri?) Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyuamuunraito?). Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki?) Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Sunshine. Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyuasanshain?). Momozono Love (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu?)The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach. Aono Miki (蒼乃 美希 Aono Miki?) The elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. Her alter ego is Cure Berry. Yamabuki Inori ((山吹 祈里 Yamabuki Inori?) A shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Pine. Higashi Setsuna ((東 せつな Higashi Setsuna?) After having fought the other three girls for a long time as Eas, Setsuna eventually joins them when she is revealed to be the missing fourth Cure, Cure Passion. Yumehara Nozomi (夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi?) Nozomi is leader of Pretty Cure as a result of being the first to transform and because of her kind personality and boundless hope. She is in love with Coco and is glad to work with him again after their separation at the end of the previous season. Although she isn't very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart. Her alter ego is Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyuadoriimu?), the Cure of Hope. Natsuki Rin (夏木りん Natsuki Rin?) Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge (キュアルージュト Kyuaruuju?), the Cure of Passion. Kasugano Urara (春日野うらら Kasugano Urara?) Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyuaremoneedo?), the Cure of Effervescence. Akimoto Komachi (秋元こまち Akimoto Komachi?) Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already on her second book thanks to Nuts' help. She is kind and shy, but once angered enough will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyuaminto?), the Cure of Tranquility. Minazuki Karen (水無月かれん Minazuki Karen?) Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member, and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua (キュアアクア Kyuaakua?), the Cure of Intelligence. Mimino Kurumi (美々野くるみ Mimino Kurumi?) Kurumi is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from Eternal, but does not present herself properly, making the girls wonder which side she is on. She is later transferred into L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, where she shows her refined, yet sometimes bizarre, personality. Soon, she is revealed to be Milk, who has gained the power to transform into a human. When she is human, she prefers being called Kurumi, and not Milk, unlike Coco and Natts. Her alter ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Milkiiroozu?), the Blue Rose. Hyuuga Saki (日向咲 Hyuuga Saki?) {C Saki is the athletic heroine of the series and is a member of the school's softball team. Much like Misumi Nagisa, she is a cheerful sporty girl who loves sweets and hates studying, but has a bright and easygoing personality. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyuaburuumu?) and later Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyuaburaito?). Mishou Mai (美翔舞 Mishou Mai?) Mai is a transfer student in Saki's class. She is a quiet artist who loves drawing and has awareness for the surroundings. Her alter ego is Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyuaiiguretto?) and later Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyuawindi?). Misumi Nagisa (美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa?) Nagisa is the athletic heroine of the series. She is the captain of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She s a scatter-brained glutton who loves Akane's takoyaki. Her alter ego is Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyuaburakku?). Yukishiro Honoka (雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka?) Honoka is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is the president of the Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. However, the friends that she does have are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. She lives with her grandma since her parents travel a lot. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito?). Kujou Hikari (九条ひかり Kujou Hikari?) A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although technically not a Cure, she has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shainiruminasu?). =Villains= Eggman/Dr.Robotnik The main villain of the series. Apparently unlike the others, he wasn't reborn, just got teleported to Earth for some strange reason. Orbot One of Eggman's two robot assistants. He's very smart, but doesn't like working for Eggman. Cubot Another one of Eggman's two robot assistants. He's considered a little happy-go-lucky, but clever at times, and greatly respects Eggman. Karehan (カレハーン Karehaan?) The first denizen of the Dark Fall. It looks like he is made of plants, and creates wood-based Uzaina. He controls the Fountain of Trees. Moerumba (モエルンバ Moerunba?) The second denizen of the Dark Fall. Moerumba manipulates the fire element and can create fire-breathing Uzainas using heat-related objects. He controls the Fountain of Fire. Dorodoron (ドロドロン Dorodoron?) The third of the Dark Fall, he is an arachnoid creature that travels underground and uses earth-based objects as his Uzaina monsters. He controls the Fountain of Earth. Ms. Shitataare (ミズ・シタターレ Mizu Shitataare?) The only female of the Dark Fall is an ice woman and water in many forms as her Uzaina monsters. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word "misu" (水 misu?), which means "water".[1] She controls the Fountain of Water. Kintoleski (キントレスキー Kintoresukii?) The last minion of the Dark Fall, and also the strongest. His skin is metallic gold. He controls the Fountain of Gold. Goyan (ゴーヤーン Gooyaan?) Akudaikan's aide, though Ms. Shitataare calls him "Go-chan" despite his superiority. He often comments on the minions' previous work whenever they come to report to Akudaikan. Uzaina (ウザイナー Uzainaa?) The physical form of the Dark Fall's power. Uzainaas are monsters created from fusion of an object and a Miracle Droplet corrupted by the Dark Fall. Upon their defeat, elemental spirits are released to thank Pretty Cure. Akudaikan (アクダイカーン Akudaikaan?) {C The evil ruler of Dark Fall who wants to take over the World Tree, he has managed to capture six of the seven fountains that nourish it. He has sent out minions to try to find the location of the last Fountain, the Fountain of the Sun. Zakenna (ザケンナー Zakennaa?) The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. When defeated, they turn into little black stars shouting apologies while running away. Circulas (サーキュラス Saakyurasu?) He appears to be the leader of the Four Guardians whenever Baldez is not around. He has lond blonde hair and blue eyes with white skin. Uraganos (ウラガノス Uraganosu?) He is the large and dim-witted member of the group. He is clumsy and tends to destroy things by accident due to his size and strength. He has a pirate-like mustache, red skin, and a bandana. Viblis (ビブリス Biburisu?) She is the more serious member of the group. She often scolds Uraganos and Circulas when they argue and is more intimidating. She has short yellow-orange hair and pinkish skin. She is the only female member. Baldez (ヴァルデス Varudesu?) The strongest of the Four Guardians. He can repel the Marble Screw Max, Heartiel Action and Extreme Luminario attacks. He has black hair and pale skin. Dark King (ジャアクキング Jaakukingu?) The resurrecting ruler of the Dusk Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes, with long arms with chains. After being killed by Pretty Cure in the original series, he is going through a resurrection and is after revenge. Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion (九条ヒカル / 館の少年 Kujou Hikaru / Yakata no Shounen ''?) The "life" of the Dark King while going through resurrection. At first he is just a small boy who likes to play. As the series progresses, though, he becomes quieter and stares out at the window. 'Pisard' (ピーサード ''Piisaado?, Pijard in the English dub) The first denizen of the Dusk Zone. He mainly uses his Zakenna to possess daily objects for use in fighting Pretty Cure. His prism stone was green. Gekidrago (ゲキドラーゴ Gekidoraago?) The second denizen of the Dusk Zone. He is large, monstrous and muscular, and relies more on strength than intelligence. His prism stone was blue. Poisony (ポイズニー Poizonii?, Pandora in the English dub) The only female of the denizens, Poisony is the third of them. She is much more sly and careful than the others, and usually transforms into a human to gain Pretty Cure's trust first. Unlike the others she summons Zakenna by clicking her fingers. She has a younger brother, Kiriya. Her prism stone was orange. Kiriya (キリヤ Kiriya?, Kirea in the English dub) The youngest and fourth of the denizens, and Poisony's little brother. He is arrogant and thinks of himself as being better than the others. He was sent to the Garden Of Rainbows to spy on Nagisa and Honoka but fails because of Honoka's kindness and relationship with him. His prism stone was yellow. Ilkubo (イルクーボ Irukuubo?) The last and strongest of the denizens, emotionless Illkubo can be considered the Dark King's right hand man. His prism stone was purple. Belzei Gertrude (ベルゼイ・ガートルード Beruzei Gaatoruudo?) One of the Seeds of Darkness that appears in the second half of the series. He is a plotter and a sadist. His human alias is Yuuki Hidehiko (ゆうき ひでひこ Yuuki Hidehiko?). Regine (レギーネ Regiine?) The only female of the Seeds of Darkness. As a human, she has much lower confidence than when she is in her real form. Her human alias is Koyama Shouko (こやま しょうこ Koyama Shouko?). Juna (ジュナ Jyuna?) The tall young man of the trio. More the muscle of the group, Juna is quite stoic and his expression seldom changes. His human alias is Kazukawa Ryuuichirou (かくざわ りゅういちろう Kazukawa Ryuuichirou?). Zakenna (ザケンナー Zakennaa?) The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. Dark King (ジャアクキング Jaakukingu?) The imprisoned ruler of the Dusk Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes. He wants the Prism Stones to prevent the power to consume all things to consume himself, and to gain immortality to destroy all worlds. Hoshina (ホシイナー Hohiinaa?) A tool of Eternal that can be inserted into any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it as both offense and defense. Scorp (スコルプ Sukorupu?) Scorp is the first Eternal member to be shown, his original form resembling a scorpion. He seems to know a lot about Syrup and his circumstances. Bunbee (ブンビー Bunbii?) A Nightmare from the previous season, Bunbee is now a low-ranking member of Eternal, often acting as comic relief. Nebatakos (ネバタコス Nebatakosu?) Nebatakos is the third original member of Eternal to be shown, his real form resembling an octopus. He does not like rules very much, and thus is often seen arguing with Anacondy about his reports. Isohgin (イソーギン Isoogin?) Isohgin is one of a duo from Eternal that are said to be the best hunters. He is tall and mostly just repeats what Yadohkan says. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Isohgin being the sea anemone on the top. Yadokhan (ヤドカーン Yadokaan?) Yadokhan is the partner of Isohgin and the small, fat one of the two. He mainly does the talking, although he is also very short of words. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Yadokhan as the hermit crab on the bottom. Shibiretta (シビレッタ Shibiretta?) Shibiretta is an old woman with a mushroom on her head. She manipulates fairy tales to fight Pretty Cure, trapping them in fairy tale worlds with Hoshinas. Mucardia (ムカーディア Mukaadeia?) Mucardia is the most recent member of Eternal and is an extremely good-looking guy, a trait he uses to approach Pretty Cure, especially Rin. His true form is a humanoid cockroach. Anacondy (アナコンディ Anakondei?) Anacondy is a middle aged woman with purple hair resembling a medusa's, and acts as an administrator among Eternal. She is usually the one to order the other members around, take care of the rare objects they bring, and claim report papers from her members. She is very strict with everyone and prefers to follow rules and regulations perfectly. Boss (館長 Kanchou?) The leader of Eternal, intending to gain eternal life by finding the keys to Cure Rose Garden. He is usually seen with a large, elaborate mask on and sitting in a hovering chair. Girinma (ギリンマ Girinma?) The first Nightmare to appear. In his human form, he wears large glasses and a bowler hat, and holds a cane. His original form is a deadly praying mantis with arms that slice. He greatly fears his superiors, and is often threatened by Bunbee. Gamao (ガマオ Gamao?) The second Nightmare to appear, Gamao is often extremely lazy and refuses to do any work, even if his survival and duty as a Nightmare depend on it. He is a toad, and his human form is that of a large, unkempt man. Arachnea (アラクネア Arakunea?) The third Nightmare to appear, Arachnea is a woman who transforms into a spider. In her human form she has short light purple hair and wears a red office dress suit. Bunbee (ブンビー Bunbii?) The boss of Girinma, Arachnea and Gamao. His original form is a bee. For the first part of the series he seems to be leading the Nightmares, but it is soon revealed that he takes orders from Kawarino. Hadenya (ハデーニャ Hadeenya?) One of the villains appearing in the second part of the season after Arachnea's death. She can transform into a colorful bird-like creature reminiscent of Brazilian Carnival. She likes to take what she wants and often forces Bunbee serve her in some way. In her human form, she is a large woman with short, purple hair and wears a red jacket with blue pants with lots of large jewelry. Bloody (ブラッディ Buraddi?) Bloody is the last Nightmare to show up. He can transform into a bat-like creature, shooting sonic waves at his enemies. He usually tries to win by persuasion and talking, only using Kowaina to help him rather than to do all of the work. Kawarino (カワリーノ Kawariino?) Desparaia's secretary. He conveys her intentions and orders to other Nightmares, and reports to her on the missions. Most of the other Nightmares fear him. His name is a play on the Japanese word "kawari" which means "substitute". Kowaina (コワイナー Kowainaa?) A tool of the Nightmares that is created by putting a special mask on to any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it for both offense and defense. Desparaia (デスパライア Desuparaia?) The leader of the Nightmares who intends to gain eternal life and to bring despair to the world. She has ordered for her subordinates to obtain the Dream Collet for this purpose. She has long brown hair and wears a purple dress. For much of the series, her face is obscured by a mask whenever we see her. Eas (イース Iisu?) The only female of Labyrinth during the first half of the series. She has an obsession with defeating Pretty Cure in order to get Moebius to pay attention to her. Her human alias is Higashi Setsuna. Westar (ウェスター Uesutaa?) The more clumsy member of Labyrinth, who is more of a comic relief despite his tough appearance. He never learns about a thing before attacking the people. His human alias is Nishi Hayato. Soular (サウラー Sauraa?) The quieter member of the group, who prefers planning before actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. He often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing beforehand what to do. His human alias is Minami Shun. Northa (ノーザ Nooza?) The fourth member who appears late in the series, though she was shown with her face hidden in the second opening before her official introduction. She is an elite within Labyrinth, and uses Sorewatase as monsters and in battle can manipulate plants. Her human alias is Kita Nayuta, but has never officially used it. Klein (クライン Kurain?) An elite member of Labyrinth, he acts like Moebius' right hand man, sending messages to the lower ranking members. Nakewameke (ナケワメーケ Nakewameeke?) The monsters used most often by the villains. They are made using a diamond imbued with evil energy that can be created by Eas, Westar and Soular using magic, which is then used to possess both animate and inanimate objects to do the bidding of whoever summons them. Nakisakebe (ナキサケーベ Nakisakeebe?) The new kind of monster that Moebius presented to Eas after she asked for more time to defeat Pretty Cure. Although it is incredibly strong compared to Nakewamekes, it works by sapping energy from the user and causing him or her pain. Eas was given only four cards to summon Nakisakebes, and those four are the only ones that appeared in the series. Sorewatase (ソレワターセ Sorewataase?) The third monster used by the villains, stored within a fruit with a vaguely humanoid shape that is grown by Northa using the liquified Fuko Energy stored in the Fuko Gauge. It was introduced by Northa, and only she can use them fully. They are also used by Westar and Soular a few times. Moebius (メビウス Mebiusu?) The leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. Desertrian (デザトリアン Dezatorian?) Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. Kumojaki (クモジャキー Kumojakii?) The apparent leader of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. Sasorina (サソリーナ Sasoriina?) Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She attacks with her hair, which can be used like a scorpion's tail. Cobraja (コブラージャ Koburaaja?) The third member of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. Snackey (スナッキー Sunakkii?) The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Cobraja seems to make the most use of them, having them assist him with things such as lighting and photography for impromptu photoshoots during his missions. In episode 39, the leader of the Snackeys, Bossnacky, appears. Desert Devil The Desert Devil is a powerhouse in Dune's army. He sends the Desert Devil to a thirving planet full of life, allowing it to turn the planet into an endless lifeless desert. Dark Cure (ダークプリキュア Daakupurikyua?) A mysterious woman who has powers very much like those of Pretty Cure, including her own Tact. It is unknown if she is a real Pretty Cure or if she was merely created by Professor Sabaku to resemble and act like one. She has complete heterochromia, her left eye being light blue while her right eye, which she usually keeps closed, is yellow. Professor Sabaku (サバーク博士 Sabaaku-hakase?) The main villain in the series. He is very mysterious, constantly keeping his face hidden beneath a mask. He always has Dark Cure by his side. Dune (デューン Dyuun?) The actual leader of the Desert Apostles, who has been in deep sleep after he was defeated by Cure Flower.HPC20 Pierrot (ピエーロ Piēro?)- is a sinful emperor of Bad End Kingdom, who invaded Märchenland to steal the Cure Decor and bring about the "Worst Ending". ANTI-SOS BRIGADE Fujiwara Voiced by: Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Paul St. Peter (English) Fujiwara is the main villain of the series who claims to be Mikuru's brother. He wishes to kill the God of this universe and rewrite reality the way he sees fit. {C}Kuyo Suo {C}Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) Kuyo is Fujiwara's dragon and Yuki's most blatant contrast. She poses as a Kouyouen Academy student to get close to Yuki, infecting her with a bug when she gets close enough. She also tries to kill Kyon very gruesomely on Fujiwara's orders in a later episode, only to be stopped by a newly-redeemed yet still anti-heroic Ryoko, now a Cure herself. Kuyo barely manages to escape when Ryoko's superior, Emiri, shows up just when she's close to winning. During her masquerade, she briefly dates Taniguchi. Kyoko Tachibana Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Philece Sampler (English) Kyoko is a member of the Anti-SOS Brigade and Itsuki's contrast. She arranges for Mikuru to be kidnapped and later regrets it, culminating in her abandoning Fujiwara toward the end. {C}Sasaki {C}Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Bonnie Wright (English) Sasaki is a childhood friend of Haruhi and Kyon who gets roped into Fujiwara's scheming. Fujiwara later proceeds to fool the characters (and the audience) into thinking she's replaced him as the main villain. As it turns out, though, she really doesn't want any part in being the God of the universe and, toward the end, turns to Kyon for assistance against Fujiwara. Ujasukus The official name of the Anti-SOS Brigade's mooks, which the Cures pejoratively refer to as "terrorbytes" (a literal translation of their name). The monsters start out looking like metal 1-inch insects, then grow in size to a more competent form that can seriously dish out punishment on anything in their path. NORTH HIGH Haruka Tsuruya {C}Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) Tsuruya is Mikuru's best friend who is also in the Calligraphy Club. She occasionally participates in the SOS Brigade's shenanigans along with Kyon's friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida. Taniguchi Voiced by: Minoru Shiraishi (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) Taniguchi is one of Kyon's buddies who hangs around with him more often than does Kunikida. He had earlier been the recipient of the infamous "five-minute date" courtesy of Haruhi and at one point dated a disguised Kuyo. {C}Kunikida {C}Voiced by: Megumi Matsumoto (Japanese), Brianne Siddall (English) Kunikida is one of Kyon's buddies who doesn't hang around with him as often as Taniguchi does. He enrolled at North High to get closer romantically to Tsuruya. {C}Emiri Kimidori {C}Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English) Emiri seems to be a normal student at North High who passes herself off as the girlfriend of the Computer Research Society. In reality, she's another agent of Paranormaland who's Ryoko's superior. She's completely indifferent about Yuki and will gladly sacrifice her if that's what it takes to continue studying Haruhi uninterrupted. Hyosuke Jolt Voiced by: Nobuyuki Kobushi (Japanese), Dave Wittenberg (English) Jolt is the Computer Research Society's president with a Honduran father and a Japanese mother. He was left with foster parents shortly before the Jolts moved to Honduras. His first run-in with the SOS Brigade cost him a computer; his second run-in, an additional four laptops (one for the rest of Brigade) after Yuki busted him for cheating and altered the code of Day of Sagittarius III back to normal mid-game. Afterward, Yuki visits the club a few times to help with an OS they're developing. He and Haruhi seem to be on friendlier terms by the time they meet again. Okabe-sensei Voiced by: Eiji Yanagisawa (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English) Okabe is Haruhi and Kyon's homeroom teacher. He leads the Handball Club as its coach. {C}Ryuunosuke Kitagawa {C}Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English) Ryuunosuke is the Student Council president. He seems to be an antagonist at first but, as it turns out, is actually a stooge for the Organization used to keep Haruhi's mental state in line by playing the part of her adversary to keep her occupied. ORGANIZATION MEMBERS Keiichi Tamaru Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Dave Wittenberg (English) Keiichi is a wealthy member of the Organization who makes himself out as a long-lost relative to Itsuki. He, his brother, and the staff at his mansion conspire to keep Haruhi occupied with a scam resembling a murder mystery. Yutaka Tamaru Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English) Yutaka is another Organization member. He pretends to be Keiichi's brother. He, his brother, and the staff at his mansion conspire to keep Haruhi occupied with a scam resembling a murder mystery. {C}Sonou Mori {C}Voiced by: Akane Omai (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English) Mori is the Tamaru maid. She, Arakawa, and the Tamaru brothers conspire to keep Haruhi occupied with a scam resembling a murder mystery. {C}Arakawa {C}Voiced by: Akio Otsuka (Japanese), Michael Forest (English) Arakawa is the Tamaru valet. In addition to serving as a butler, he also drives the Organization's resident taxi, showing up whenever Itsuki needs a lift. He, Mori, and the Tamaru brothers conspire to keep Haruhi occupied with a scam resembling a murder mystery. OTHERS Akari Tanigawa Voiced by: Sayaka Aoki (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) Akari is Kyon's little sister. She can't stand to keep away from him, not even when he goes on SOS Brigade-sponsored outings. Gin Mirai Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English) Gin is the young boy Mikuru was assigned to protect from Fujiwara's agents. In the future, he will use an anthology story written by Haruhi later on in the series to invent the TPDD, thus virtually inventing time travel. He wears glasses all the time. =Locations= ---- Sega Complex {C}The (luxurious) building complex where Sonny/Sonic and all his friends live in. It almost looks like a college/private school, with the separate buildings there as dorm buildings. Half of the complex is for boys and the other half is for girls, while at most four people can live in one dorm building. *'L'École des Cinq Lumières' - The school that Pretty Cure 5 attends. Originally misspelled in the animation as "Cing Lumiere", its name a direct translation of "school of the five lights". *'Palmier Kingdom '- Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree", hence the characters Coco and Nuts. "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. *'Nightmare' - This base for the villains appears to be located in the middle of a city district. *'Natts House' - The jewelry shop owned by Nuts. *'Espoir' - The beauty shop owned by Nozomi's mother. The shop's name is derived from the French word for hope. *'Fleuriste Natsuki' - Flower shop owned by Rin's parents. Fleuriste is French for florist. *Garden of Hope - it only appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Garden of Clouds - it only appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Garden_of_Rainbows Garden of Rainbows ](虹の園, Niji no Sono?) * *:The term used by Mepple that refers to the Earth.[http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Garden_of_Light Garden of Light] (光の園, Hikari no Sono?) * *:The world where Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun come from. The Garden of Light is protected by the power of the Prism stones. It is daylight all the time and flowers bloom all year long. Also time works differently here than in the Garden of Rainbows. Mepple and Mipple had visited the Garden of Rainbows 100 years before the start of the 1st season. From their point of view however, the 100 years that had passed was merely a single day.Verone Academy (or Verone Academy Junior High School) * *:Nagisa, Honoka and Hikairi's school.Kappa Mountain and Lake Hyoutan * *:Places where Mepple dropped the Prism Hopeish into. The outline of the lake looks like a figure eight. In Max Heart, Pretty Cure went to the same place to find a piece of shining earth that "contained great power of hope which was surrounded by six pillars" in Lake Hyoutan.Tako Cafe Fujita Akane owns and operates the tako cafe. {C}Land of Greenery: This is a name referring to the human world, where Saki and Mai live in. The Fountain of Sun and the World Tree resides in this world, and Pretty Cure need to protect this fountain along with the World Tree. Land of Fountains: The Spirit World where Flappy and Choppy come from. It consists of six holy fountains. All six fountains are destroyed and controlled by the Dark Fall, and it is Pretty Cure's job to restore those ruined fountains. Land of Clocks: This world houses the Infinite Clock which controls time, and only appears in the movie. Dark Fall: The evil organization that are localized in a tower alone in the water. It has a path from the entrance into the cave at the main tower. The term "Dark Fall" also refers to the nine villains from the Dark Fall. Garden of Hope - it only appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Garden of Clouds - it only appeared in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Eternal(エターナル) - The interior of this villains' base resembles an art museum. Myōdō Academy's Junior High School - Tsubomi's school. Kibougahana - The town that Heartcatch Pretty Cure! is set in. Märchenland - A fairy tale kingdom where all fairytale characters live. The Queen has been sealed before the story begins. Märchen is German for "fairytales". Nanairogaoka Middle School - The school that the Cures attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. Bad End Kingdom - The homeplace of the antagonists of the series, whose residents invaded Maerchen Land and traveled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. ItemsEdit Heartful Communes - The evolved version of Card Communes. Card Communes - It allows the pair to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. -The girls transform with items called Linkruns. The Pickruns (of each respective Cure) entered the girls cellphone and it became a Linkrun, which they use to transform. -Peach, Berry, and Pine have weapons called Cure Sticks. Each have their own attack name and a different headpiece for the wands (ie: Peach has a heart). -Passion fights with the Passion Harp; 'she is the only Cure in this season to have a different weapon. 'Heart Perfumes (ココロパフューム Kokoropafyuumu?) - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sunshine has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. Flower Tacts (フラワータクト Furawaatakuto?) - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Blossom Tact for Cure Blossom, the Marine Tact for Cure Marine, the Moon Tact for Cure Moonlight and the Dark Tact for Dark Cure. Cure Sunshine has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine, but it is unknown if this is a Flower Tact. Heart Pot (ココロポット Kokoropotto?) - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. Later in episode 33, the lid of the Heart Pot is used by Yuri to transform into Cure Moonlight. Heart Seeds (こころの種 Kokoro no Tane?, Seed of Heart) - They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Some can be used for power-ups and calming the mind. Heartcatch Mirage '- is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for it will have to face the Pretty Cure before them. 'Shiny Tambourine - is Cure Sunshine's main weapon. Different from the Flower Tact, its design is similar to a tambourine shaped like a sunflower. Allows her to use Gold Forte Burst and Shining Fortissimo along with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Smile Pact - the Cures' transformation device. Cure Decor - Special tokens that can be used either to revive the Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. =EPISODES= ---- =DIFFERENCES BETWEEN THE HARUHI SUZUMIYA LIGHT NOVELS AND SOS PRETTY CURE= ---- *Yasumi is not a part of Haruhi's subconscious, but rather of the same species as Yuki, Ryoko, and Emiri, all of who only have a humanoid form. Yasumi, on the other hand, has both a pterodactyl form and a humanoid form (the latter which is revealed later in the story). *Haruhi helps Yuki fight Ryoko to protect Kyon; to explain how she doesn't know about Ryoko's true nature later on, Ryoko hits her head very hard, and she loses consciousness after helping Yuki deal the finishing blow. She also accompanies Kyon, Yuki, and Mikuru to December 18, 2003, so they can help restore things to normal by distracting Ryoko long enough for the repair program within Yuki to commence. *Haruhi dies after being tortured by Fujiwara and Kuyo; however, Kyon kisses her back to life in time for the final fight against Fujiwara. *Haruhi's reason for calling Kyon and Yuki over while they were still at the library is because she got attacked by a stronger enemy than she's used to fighting. *Haruhi actually gives a reason for impressing Kyon into the SOS Brigade: she was impressed with his fighting power as a Cure. Of course, as we all know there's a stronger, more romantic reason for choosing Kyon. *Haruhi gets pulled into paranormal activity much eariler--in the very first episode, in fact! Her first fight as a Cure is what leads to her trying to become a bit more social. *Instead of housing a Shinjin, the big Closed Space Haruhi and Kyon are trapped in winds up also inviting a terrorbyte to wreak havoc within. Also, Mikuru joins the two in Closed Space. *Haruhi is assumed by many, including herself, to be a high-functioning autistic girl at first due to her personality quirks. *If Haruhi ever wore bike shorts in the source material, then said bike shorts are more obvious here. *The SOS Brigade holds a red carpet premiere for The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00. *There are two "save the tapes" plotlines where the SOS Brigade find themselves catapulted into a warehouse on the eve of impoundment day to pick up their copies of whatever tapes had been condemned to impoundment. *In the Disappearance alternate timeline, Kouyouen is a participant in a citywide street fighting tournament attracting every school in the area. Haruhi is not only the champion at Kouyouen, she's the citywide champion. She dials down her disrespect of Kyon after he beats her in an exhibition match in front of everyone present... and then she finds out he's the John Smith she's had a crush on all along.